Jake Chavarria
'''Jake Chavarria '''is Joe Fenton's best friend, son of Adan Chavarria and Juliana Aguilar. He is the second oldest of four siblings: his oldest sister Jacqueline Chavarria and his two younger sisters Jennifer and Jessica Chavarria. Jake comes from a large mexican family, and can speak spanish fluently. He is not a celebrity of any kind, and assists at the Panorama high school. Out of all his friends, he is the most mature and serious one being, the oldest, and makes sure his friends don't intend on doing anything stupid or reckless. Early life Jak e is the second born of Adan and Juliana Chavarria. He comes from a mexican family and a fairly large one at that, he knew his girlfriend Cassandra Callaway since the day she was born and they been friends since. He and his family have a rivarly against their nieghbors Mendozas, and Jake hates them greatly. Back in his childhood, Jake was a innocent sweet boy but very adventurous and mischivous most of the time, play fighting with his friend Joe most of the time or sneaking up on his sisters and playing tricks on them. He was rather innocent back when he was a little boy and always tried to prevent serious trouble. He met Joe Fenton, Lily Fenton, Tia and Tamera Foley at the age of four on the first day of preschool and has been friends with them since then. Jake and Cassandra have been best friends their entire lives, him having known her since she was a baby for they're familys being close friends. They have been eachothers only friends until they met Joe, Lily, Tia and Tamera but they spend much time together stuck like glue like they always have. Personality For someone his age, Jake is a very serious and strict guy, he is known to be a very agressive person having no control over his anger and there for can be provoked easily. His agression and serious act makes him a scary guy at school, every boy in school is scared of him becuase of his dangerous ways and the fact he could easily take a guy down in only seconds. Jake wasnt always this way when he was young, before he was a cheery happy kid who takes things with ease, his major change only happened when he was thirteen years old and just entered highschool along with his friends, Jake's temper snapped when a junior was picking on his friend Casey, Jake with no hesitation attacked the guy menacing him and telling him to stay away from Cassandra, since then Jake seemed to have no control over his temper and turned from a happy kid to a serious and scary young man. Despite his dark nature, Jake is someone who cares deeply for the people he loves. Jake will be willing to do whatever it takes to keep his girlfriend safe from harm and would injure any man that would try and hurt her; most of the fights he gets into are rather extremly violent due to the fact his anger can blind him and attack his opponent. When Jake is in anger and rage it seems impossible to get near him for he might strike out and attack one of his peers, this leaves an exception to his girlfriend Cass who without fear can manage to calm him down talking to him seeing that its the only thing that relaxes him. Jake is sometimes seen to be quiet cocky, sarcastic and as seen sadistic, notably enjoying the pain he caused to his opponentes, despite all the horrible charactiristics in his behavior, Jake is a well mannered gentle men, being ordered to try restraining himself when its a girl is the one to anger him, he is obediant to the rules he's given as he keeps himself from harming a girl as his parents tought him to respect and not hurt a woman. Through out the school besides his horrible reputation, Jake is captain of the soccer team and is a very intelligent person, his parents being strict like him make him and his sisters study hard and get good grades, in which he and his siblings excell in. His intelligence also seems to work for him on his fights as he watches his opponents movements and is cautios over the moves he makes. He is also known to be a overprotective brother, watching over his sisters and defending them, Jake is also overprotective of his girlfriend, protecting her from every thing he finds a danger to her, going as far by snapping at his friend Joe for trying to make her trip. Jake is also a brave teenager, taking any risk in dangerous situations, but this fearless behavior is mostly noted for his love for things of horror at a young age along with his three sisters. Physical Appearence Unlike how he looks now, Jake used to be a skinny lanky kid in his preteen years and pretty much didn't work out as much as he does now and days, and he was quite short at the age of thirteen reaching the height of 5 ft. 5 in. back then; after entering highschool he decided he was up for a new change and started working out dailey and started eating less junk food, as he gained muscle he also started gaining height reaching to be taller than he was before and actually amused when he grew slightly taller than his peers obtaining the height of 6 ft. 2 in. tall; his new muscular torso gained attention from girls at school and pretty much fear from guys knowing of his anger issues Like every typical Mexican, his skin is a dark shade of tan that obtain a few scars on about his torso and face due to fights he got into, he has dark short hair that always seem messy and is sometimes spiked up with gel, his eyes are a dark colored brown though they mostly seem black most of the time to people around him; his appearence isn't much of a concern to him though he probably wanted to gain muscle after the first fight he got into and seemed to want to show guys just how tough and strong he can actually be A slight part of concerning his appearence is the scars he has, pretty much he has them when getting into fights and others are due to dealing with controlling his German Shepherd Killer, his knuckles are scruffed and on his right hand he has a kinked finger for always using his fist for punching, Jake doesn't seem much bothered by these critical traits on his body....he pretty much seems to show them without discomfort letting strange people know that he is a constant fighter. Anger Issues Jake has been known for his angry outburst and beating up guy horribly, though his peers think his agressive behavior started when he was thirteen Jake has been slightly agressive when he was much younger. He always knew how to defend himself easily and he had no idea he learned how to defend himself and fight back when he play fighted with his friend Joe, teaching him this agressive way of responding when he got angry. He tends to react agressively out of nature and is quike about it, Jake can be provoked easily and if any guy does something that would upset him he would with no second thought attack the guy. Though Jake has reacted this way toward men, he trys to restrain himself when a woman is the one to anger him, this has been said to be difficult for him cause he is so used to letting his anger out by attacking and thus he has a tough time keeping himself in control, it has become a habit of his to take out his anger on solid objects when its a woman involved, example: if Tamera would grate on his nerves for the heck of it Jake would have to restrain himself by grabbing a chair, when using to much pressure his anger builds up a part of the chair would break. When Jake is in a fit of anger its almost impossible to try and calm him for he might strike and attack one of his peers this is an exception for Cassandra Callaway, out of everyone he knows she is the only one to be able to calm him for she usually speaks to him calming his nerves as he hears her voice, many of his peers are suprised that when in his most dangerous mood, Jake could actually be calmed down by the simple soft voice of his girlfriend. Jake's short temper has got him in trouble as well, for the escrutiating pain hes cuased on guys at school, many parents have sued him for this horrible situation leading him to now attend therapy and anger management class, though the classes had done him no good the therapy gave him a few point outs to mantain his anger in control, lately he hasnt been getting in much fights as he used to be but many guys out of pure fear stay out of his way some even running off when he enters a hallway. Pets Jake's first pet was his German Shepherd Killer, he got his dog when he was elevan years old....when Killer was just a pup; Jake being caring trained his dog and took very good care of him. When he decided to get another pet feeling that Killer might be lonely...he brought home a ferret that he named Cusco, that brought Killer out of his shell.....the next few days Killer tryed avoiding the ferret Jake put no thought that his dog was acting agressive, when he came back from school one day he found Cusco's corpes - badly injured - in the back yard as Killer lay asleep in his dog house. Jake was so innocent and naive back when he was elevan continued buying play mates for Killer such as two cats named Puss in boots and Snowball, a Chinchilla named Jack, a Parrot named Shaniqua, and a few other pets they all ended with the same fate as Cusco: Death. Jake was so frustrated on getting his dog a playmate for his dog he gave up and warned his sisters to keep their own pets away from the juvenile dog for he might do the same to them, Killer's first name was known to be Diego but as he started gettig rid of all his playmates Jake renamed him Killer sometimes giving him the nickname Cujo; Killer remained Jake's only pet until Jake's thirteenth birthday Casey got him a female German Shepherd whom they named Leah, at first Jake didn't want her for fear Killer might do severe harm to the pup but gave in when he saw how smitten two year old Killer was by the frisky playful pup Leah. Now at the age of seventeen Jake still remains with his two loyal German Shepherds Killer and Leah, but he always keeps in mind....wondering why Killer started such aggressive behavior towards other animals - young ones even, but keeps Leah a safe case...attraction? friendship? he would never know. He does not apreciate none of his dog's personalitys, though he does care alot about his pets he can't seem to control them at all. Jake tolerates Killer since his dog is a well trained police dog, and pretty much has the same personality as he does, but what worries Jake about his dog is Killer's monstrious prey drive, nicknaming him Cujo for his tendecy to act like a rabid dog, and the fact that Killer has been reported as a dangerous animal for actually killing a few neighbors pets at night and is confined to the family's backyard after a days of work. Chaining him to his doghouse so he wouldn't escape and covering every exit, Killer hasn't been reported ever since but has been passing his free time preying on careless squirells and rats that cross the backyard. Leah is luckly a different story from Killer, opposite from her playmate....Leah is as playful and curios as a puppy and adores her master that she would actually snap at anyone that bothers him, what bothers Jake about his female German Shepherd is her spoiled attitude, his sisters at the first sight of her emediantly spoiled Leah from the beginning, now even though a well trained canine....Leah loves her master to bits that she would try to follow him anywhere and sometimes...become jealous when Frida has Jake's attention, and what bothers Jake more is that at night when they take her out the backyard with Killer, desperate for her master Leah would start whining and crying like a puppy scratching the back door begging them to let her in, when she gets them to let her in the house....she would always head to Jake's room and sleep by his bed, now....he leaves a cushion by his desk knowing well that she would end up there to sleep. Family Jake comes from a large mexican family, being such that his parents both had many siblings....his father was the fourth born of seven siblings while his mother being the eighth born of eleven siblings. He has many cousins thanks to such....and a five year old neice Ana born from his twenty one year old cousin Mayra; both grandparents are still currently alive and live in parts of Mexico, his dad's parents....Ignacio and Paola Chavarria, live in Jalisco. Guadalajara in a country club. His mother's parents.....Fernando and Claudia Aguilar live not far off in Aguas Calientes...where they own a horse Ranch working side by side with their second eldest son...Alejandro. Adan Chavarria Little is known about Jake's relationship with his father, his father is a very strict and serious man much like Jake and works as a police officer; Adan tends to treat his son like a adult, and seems satisfied that his son is a hard worker and keeps important things in mind instead of the less important. Much like Jake, Adan has quite the same habits as his son does, craking his neck or fingers occasionaliy, they both have short tempers though Adan seems to have a more controled temper than his son does, and they both have a unlikly habit of chewing their nails and spitting. Unlike the father/son relationship of Dan and Joe, Adan and Jake tend to spend more father/son caulity time together, either playing or watching soccer, pistol training at the police station, or sitting in the living room together in comfortable silence. Even though he shows to be quite proud of having a son like Jake, Adan doesn't seem to approve of his son's great habit of getting into fights at school...sometimes getting phone calls at work concerning about Jake hurting a guy out of pure anger or such. Despite this, he trust Jake to keep things in order in the house and take care of Jaq, Jen and Jess when he and his wife are at work late. Juliana Aguilar Jake's relationship with his mother is quite the opposite to that of his father, even though his mother is less strict and serious than her husband and son....she takes the role as mother quite serious, Juliana adores her only son giving him the nickname 'Chulo' calling him such in public sometimes which occasionally embarrases Jake. Juliana doesn't spoil her son at all but would sometimes bake a batch of cookies that would sometimes bribe him into the kitchen when hes in the mood to eat something sweet. She and her son tend to be humoress toward eachother, Jake would sometimes grate on her nerves when he acts like an adult toward her and she would sometimes treat him like a baby....which gets on his nerves. Juliana being a vet could get really busy sometimes and much like her husband...trust Jake and Jaqueline to take care of things at home. Even though she shows just as much pride as her husband does toward Jake, she could be against things Jake does...she doesn't approve at all of his fighting reputation and would sometimes leave work early when getting a call from the principal's office concerning about Jake. Despite this Juliana can be a protective mother when it comes to her four kids and even though she knows Jake can take care of himself, she can get very defensive when a strnger or somesort bothers him. Jaqueline, Jennifer and Jessica Chavarria Jake and his sisters have alot in common despite what others think, they seem to get along when it comes to their love of horror movies and such. And he get along better with his siblings much better than others do, Jake and his three sisters always have a habit of watching horror movies on Friday nights when their parents are asleep, their love for the scariest things started when they were all rather young.....watching 'The Exorsist' when he was five and not a single one of them got scared. Despite all this Jake has different relationships with each of his sisters. His relationship with his older sister Jaqueline is the most different then with the other two sisters, he and Jaqueline tend to act more mature and adult and would sometimes just enjoy reading in the livingroom in comfortable silence, but sometimes Jake would act older than his sister for she would act childish sometimes and he doesn't do such, Jaqueline would sometimes get irritated that some people think that Jake is the oldest for he is much taller than she is. Jake and Jen's relationship is much more....involved with sarcasm, every conversation they would have would include such in it, Jennifer being much more mishievous then the rest would always want to grate on her older brother's nerves and makes a run for it when hes upset; being rather manipulative....Jen could sometimes get their younger sister Jessica do as she is told....sometimes making her do her chores and give her money, but her manipulative manner never gets to Jake....when she trys to do such she would always end up in a tight spot so she never manipulates her older brother. His relationship with his youngest sister Jessica tends to be different since Jess could be rather funny at moments, when he either is in a bad mood or bored he would always find his little sister's actions funny....since she could be considered the dimwit of the family she never thinks before she acts sometimes getting her in trouble, the one Jess is known to be is being a dimwit despite her intelligence.....she would sometimes have no clue of what the heck people are talking about and she would sometimes end up getting lost in thoughts most of the time. Love Interest﻿ Before Cassandra, Jake had many other girlfriends and a mob of girls that had shown great interest in him. His friends had noticed he had serious relationships with five different girls of differents places, his first girlfriend had been a girl named Lorena he knew in Mexico that worked at his grandfather's ranch....his relationship with her was the only one that had been of long distance, their relationship had only lasted a few months due to her not being able to trust him while he wasn't with her. He had then started dating a girl named Belinda who was an exchange student from Italy, he was the first person she had befriended before seriously liking him. They had only dated a few weeks before she had to go back to her born state....they had ended in good terms. Few weeks then he had started seeing a girl from Columbia named Maria who was part of the cheerleading squad from his school.....she broke up with him after three weeks thinking he had spent more time with Casey than with her. The last girl he had dated before finally getting serious with Cassandra was a girl from Spain named Chanel, she was a senior in their school when he had been a sophomore.....three years older than him - a fact none seemed to notice since he was taller and larger than her short curvy form. She was the first girl he had started a serious relationship with....she had been his first when she seduced him in a party she had invited him to, they had dated for months to no end until he found out she had been cheating on him.....he had ended it rather harshly to the point that he made a dent on a nearby locker. Cassandra Callaway He had known his girlfriend since both had been crawling infants.....their first introduction had not been at friendly terms when 11 month old Jake had taken newborn Casey's binky from her....leading her to a series of bawling cries which had him crying seconds later. They had been unseperable since then, both pratically joined by the hip wherever they went....the two had shared everything with one another, Jake and Cass had been eachother's only friend until they had met Joe, Lily, Tia and Tamera on their first day of kindergarden. Nothing had changed of their friendship for the past nine years until December.21.2024 the day of Casey's tenth birthday, her mother and his had planned her a party at their house not wanting to mix the party with that of the holidays, he had bought her a gold locket with his saved up allowance feeling the urge to give her something nice and special. The day of her party had been enjoyable for her, friends and her family presnt for her birthday and not for a Christmas party....Jake had waited after everyone else to give her his gift privately - never liking the knowing looks his friends and family had when the two were close - they were in the backyard tree house they hanged out in when he gave it to her, she had stated that she loved it....that she would never take it off. He had felt shy when she asked him to help her put on the locket, it was then she had kissed him on the cheek. It was then after he had grown a crush on his best friend. The years had passed by with him not revealing how he really felt for her...obvious to the fact that she had grown a crush on him the year after her tenth birthday. It had been impossible for him to control his jealousy whenever he saw her with a guy that wasn't him....so he distracted himself from her by seeing other girls. After his breakup with his long term girlfriend Chanel, he was left angered and betrayed....Casey came to his house to check if he was okay....he had been in his room just sitting on his bed deep in thought not giving a thought that someone had entered his bedroom. Their long conversation had then lead them to confessing their feelings for one another. ﻿ Category:My Danny Phantom Fan1 characters